


false gods

by Jonginins



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, Witch - Freeform, Witch AU, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonginins/pseuds/Jonginins
Summary: Jongin's life started at the temple of the gods and his life ended at the temple on the request of the gods.





	false gods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt E17
> 
> To OP, I how I didn't totally butcher your prompt and I hope I could do some justice to it.

Jongin had no intention of falling in love with Sehun, but as he looked at the joy that marred the younger’s face as he looked up at him he couldn’t bring himself to stop loving him. He would love Sehun to the day he died he knew that, but as much as he loved him he had a bigger obligation to his people.

Jongin remembered the day it all began as if it was yesterday, he was sitting on a park bench staring at Sehun who was sat on the ground by the lake facing toward the sun with his eyes closed, letting it illuminate him completely. He was trying to muster up the courage to go up and talk to the younger, but he didn’t know how to go about it. 

While Jongin was distracted trying to come up with ideas to approach the boy Sehun had snuck up on him and startled the older with his voice, “I've noticed you’ve been staring at me for a while now are you ever going to come up to me and start a conversation.”

Jongin was silent for a second struck with Sehun’s beauty not knowing how to answer him.

“Well?” Sehun asked his face becoming less confident by the second.

Jongin just blurted out what first came into his mind, “You’re beautiful.” As time seemed to pass the older became more and more red in the face as he tried to avoid Sehun’s stare and instead looked down at the ground. 

But soon after Jongin was startled by Sehun’s laugh which could have been the single best thing that the older had ever heard in his life and he had seen some extraordinary things that people wished they could experience at least once in their lifetimes, but all he could focus on at the moment was on the younger’s head being thrown back by the force of his laughter and the melodious noise that came out of him.

Jongin had first seen Sehun at that lake in the exact same spot months ago he was laying down on his back sleeping. Even as far as the older was he could see how beautiful the younger was and he could only imagine that the gods would want him just for his beauty alone. He would continue observing Sehun for a few more weeks until that fateful day happened when the younger had confronted him and started what would become one of the older’s most cherished experiences the love they shared together and for each other.

Their first date happened at the botanic gardens they didn’t talk much on that first date and that seemed perfect to Jongin as even from the beginning of their relationship they didn’t need words to communicate and understand each other. As cliche as it sounds they had been in sync up to some level and the older’s added heightened senses made it that much better.

Jongin had picked Sehun up from his apartment and as the younger was locking up his door he couldn’t help but notice how cute the younger looked all wrapped up in his scarf and how the jacket made him seem impossibly smaller than he was. They had walked together to the botanic gardens and along the way they had picked up a hot chocolate with their free hands clasped together inside the older’s coat pocket.

As they walked through the gardens Sehun would sit and admire each flower or plant one by one, no matter how ugly they looked to Jongin as the younger was the only thing he could see and no flower could compare to his beauty. 

At one point in the walk Jongin had asked him why he stared and admired every plant individually and Sehun had responded, “They all deserve to be admired and cherished as they have made it this far in life without wilting, but have instead flourished and they should feel loved and wanted, which I think applies to humans as well, but even then plants will always be pure without being corrupted and I think that’s wonderful.”

Sehun then looked at Jongin and asked, “Don’t you think so.”

Jongin didn’t know how to quite answer that question, but he had to agree that he could never be like a plant as he had been corrupted the moment he had been dropped off at the temple, he went for his honest opinion and, “I’ve never heard an explanation about flowers given that way, but I think it’s wonderful and I hope you can teach me about the world and how beautiful it is through your magnificent eyes.”

A smile blossomed on Sehun’s face and he went to grab Jongin’s hand as they looked at the rest of the garden in peaceful silence filled with the life of the plants all around them and the younger’s shining radiance, which would soon be put out.

Jongin’s deadline seemed to be getting incredibly too close as he got to know Sehun more in depth. The gods were becoming impatient with him he tried to appease them for awhile with smaller sacrifices but that only seemed to work for a few weeks until they began nagging him again.

For a while he may have entertained the idea of not going through with what the gods wished for him to do, but he knew from experience how cruel the gods could be when unappeased or if they felt as if they weren’t being appreciated.

As much as it pained him he would have to go through with it if it meant a peaceful death for his lover, he would go through with it no questions asked, and he would live with the pain for the rest of his life which was the worst punishment that anyone could ever give him.

Jongin was the last of his bloodline to be able to perform magic. He had been protected and nurtured by the gods since the young age of five he had grown up in their presence and had been taught about the wonders of magic and how to master it since walking through their temple doors. His parents, who he didn’t remember much about, had willingly given him up to the gods to be raised by them and to continue their great legacy. He had not known what that actually entailed until much later on.

As a young child Jongin had wondered multiple times why he had been left behind in a lonely place such as the temple with only the gods as his friends, and he had even at some point sneaked out of the temple to seek his family out, but he had felt no connection to them and it seemed to him that they didn’t care about him as they had moved on quite quickly and started a whole new life without him and with no magic.

From that first date at the botanic gardens everything started to go smoothly. They’re next date went down at the ice skating rink and that’s where Jongin learned how bad at skating Sehun was. 

Even as Sehun kept falling down for a majority of the time he didn’t ask for help from Jongin a single time until the older had to catch him from falling on his ass for the ninth time the younger looked up at him startled and squeaked out a, “Thanks.” As he started turning red from the ears at how close their faces were together as if they were about to go in for a kiss. 

Jongin just smiled at him and said, “No problem.” As they untangled themselves from each other Sehun held on to his hand through the whole process not letting go even after they where each safely balanced on their feet. The younger just looked at the older and shyly smiled, “So I don’t fall again.” Jongin just held on to Sehun’s hand tighter in a reassuring grip.

They kept on skating from then on with casual conversation going between them and Jongin would stop once in a while to warm up Sehun’s hands while the younger blushed intensely and murmured, “That’s not necessary you don’t have to do that.” The older would stare into his eyes and tell him each time that it was.

At some point Jongin had hated the fact that magic lived in him and flowed through his body. He had seen it as a curse, a sign that he was damned. He had tried to get rid of it using the various spells he knew at that young of an age and he used all the ones from texts he could read, but when he saw that none of the spells worked then he had tried to break at his skin trying to bleed it out of himself. When the gods saw how he was destroying himself they restored him back to his former self they made him healthy again this may have been a good thing for people who were terminally ill and wished and hoped to survive. For Jongin it caused him more pain than anything else after he had been restored he would cry for days on end until he had no energy to continue doing so. Jongin often wished to cease to exist.

Jongin had realized he was in love with Sehun when they were sitting on the younger’s couch watching a movie and eating popcorn, while Sehun had his feet propped up on the older’s lap. It had been a couple of months since they had started dating and as he stared at the younger laughing and eating popcorn he realized how he would like to stay like this forever and build a family with Sehun. He smiled at a future with the younger, but soon enough his smile was replaced with that of a grim smile one that told of what was coming. Jongin knew he wouldn’t have much time left to love Sehun.

Jongin was the first to say “I love you'' he said it on that day as he didn’t want to waste any time. Sehun was left in stunned silence with popcorn falling out of his mouth after he had closed his mouth and composed himself he gave the older the widest smile he had ever seen on the younger’s face and told him, “I love you too.” This led to Sehun going into a fit of giggles as if in disbelief. Then he launched himself into Jongin’s arms and lap and started peppering him with kisses all over his face leaving no spot uncharted in his quest to show the older how much he loved him.

That night was spent cuddled together on Sehun’s bed with Jongin’s arm thrown over the younger’s waist sweet kisses and “I love you’s” were exchanged throughout the whole night until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Satiated and content full of love for each other.

Jongin had been given various candidates to be considered for sacrifices and he had studied each candidate thoroughly for a week each. Yet when he had reached Sehun he had stayed and observed him for more than a week, but without the intent to ever sacrifice him he only wanted to move along and leave him alone without their destinies ever crossing paths. The gods had seen this differently they had seen this as if he had chosen the sacrifice and there was no going back when the sacrifice was chosen. The gods would have nothing less than Sehun.

From the moment it had been decided that Sehun would become the sacrifice he had made it his mission to not use a single drop of magic on the younger in his conquest to bring him willingly to the gods. From that moment on he had perhaps not loved Sehun, that would come later, but he had admired his beauty and his grace which was truly one of a kind. He would be genuine with the younger, to an extent, all the way through until their demise even if it caused him to lose the sacrifice, but he had never imagined the outcome coming to him loving Sehun.

Sehun’s favorite place as Jongin had learned where those places filled with nature and isolated away from urban life the younger loved to be one with nature up to a point, as Sehun couldn’t live without his phone completely. Every weekend since their ice skating date they would go to the mountains or forest as they had planned to explore all the wilderness around them that they possibly could. 

On one of these outings they had reached the summit of a small mountain on the edge of the city and they were just looking down at the sprawling forest when Jongin asked Sehun, “What’s your favorite place that we’ve been to?” the younger stared at the older and at the nature surrounding them to think for a minute and when Sehun was done he went to grab Jongin’s hand and went to put it on his lips and said, “All of them as I’m with you and i have never felt happier than when I'm enjoying the world with you. Thank you for coming into my life Jongin.” He gave the older a small smile as if saying i love you.

Jongin leaned forward and took Sehun’s face in between his hands he left a gap between their lips before he took the younger’s lips with his own. As their lips touched he felt the heat radiating off of Sehun he touched his tongue to the younger’s lower lip and his mouth automatically parted open allowing for the older to lick inside his mouth and caress his way around it with his tongue. Jongin liked hearing the little whimpers and moans that came out of Sehun’s mouth as he thoroughly kissed and left him breathless. 

Making-out Jongin had learned was one of his favorite things to do with Sehun just being joined together without the outside world coming in between them they were the only two people in that moment. He loved how the younger would open up for him and allow him to explore the inside of his mouth like a well played instrument.

They stayed languidly kissing each other on the summit until the sun started to set in front of them, which they fully enjoyed with Sehun’s head laid on Jongin’s shoulder and their hands clasped together on the older’s lap. It was one of the most beautiful sunsets the older had seen if not the most beautiful. He had made sure that the clouds weren’t blocking their view of the sunset this was one of the rare occasions that Jongin allowed himself to use magic in the presence of the younger.

Jongin had brought the younger back to the lake where they had first met, so that the last part of the plan could be put in place. He made Sehun sit down next to him on the bench were he had first come up to the older. the older stared out at the lake preparing himself to face the younger and reveal to him his best kept secret he felt the younger’s stare on him waiting for him to speak. Jongin had brought Sehun here on the pretext that they needed to talk, which could make the younger think that the older meant to break up with him today.

Jongin took a deep breath before facing Sehun he grabbed the younger’s hands and held them in his own as if to prevent Sehun from running away from him. 

Jongin told Sehun, “I'll make it happen whatever you want to happen at this moment so tell me, what do you want?”

Sehun had a puzzled look on his face, “Why?”

Jongin looked at him with desperation, “Just tell me and you’ll see.”

Sehun had a contemplative look on his face before he pointed at the sky, “I want it to rain.”

Jongin stared at Sehun and asked, “Is that really what you want?” The younger just simply nodded his head at the older one. The older got up from his seat on the bench looked at the sky and murmured a spell that Sehun faintly heard and instantly without a warning the rain started to pour out of the sky and it wasn’t just simple drops they were heavy rain filled drops the ones you see during a spring thunder storm, but it had been summer for a while now where there shouldn’t have been a storm in sight for months.

Sehun looked at Jongin and than at the sky with his mouth open in wonder and then he yelled, “Make it snow now.” He glanced at the older one as he said another few words and no later the rain had turned to snow the type of snow you see before the calm of a winter storm.

As the snow fell around them all Jongin could see was Sehun and wait for his judgment, but the younger was too preoccupied trying to catch the snow with his tongue and he kept looking at it in wonder and amazement. As if he noticed the older staring at him he stopped trying to catch the snow and went to grab his hand when he did he pulled Jongin to the ground with him. Sehun made them lay side by side on the ground and simply said, “To better enjoy the snow while we have it.” While having his eyes closed enjoying the snow hitting his face the older followed suit and closed his eyes. They stayed like that for what felt like forever but must have only been a few minutes at most. Jongin got impatient easily so he turned his body so he could face towards the younger he grabbed a hold of Sehun’s aw he kissed both of the younger’s closed eyes first and then he moved on to kissing his cheeks and finally he kissed Sehun on the lips it was a gentle kiss as if it was their first kiss he waited for the younger’s mouth to part open for him before he dove fully into the kiss he moved his hand to hold the back of Sehun’s neck where he knew the younger was the most sensitive and elicited the most moans and whimpers out of him he caressed the inside of the younger’s mouth with his tongue the intensity of Sehun’s moans kept increasing until the older stopped the kiss from going any further. As they parted the younger looked dazed and out of breath as Sehun tried to gain his breathe and his bearings Jongin just caressed the younger’s eck until he saw that the Sehun was back to himself. 

Jongin went and said, “So what do you think?” He had an unsure look on his face as if expecting the worst outcome.

“I get why you didn’t tell me earlier, but I’m surprised you waited this long to tell me. We could have been using your magic this whole time to explore and we could have planted an endless amount of flowers and trees I can already imagine it.” Jongin just stared on as Sehun got lost in his ideas putting animated hand signs with them. 

Jongin seeing the younger getting lost in his ideas made Sehun even more attractive to him that he had the urge to kiss him again before the younger could finish his thought the older attacked Sehun by surprise in mid word as if expecting it the younger welcomed it thoroughly with Jongin’s weight on top of him and the older’s mouth on his he felt right at home. 

The first person Jongin revealed he was a witch to was the first friend he had made outside of the closed in temple walls. He was a young and naive boy seeking to be accepted by anyone that wasn't the imposing gods at the temple who were always at his beck and call, so when he had befriended the other boy at the nearby town he had put all his trust in him even if he knew betrayal by definition he never took it into account. 

Jongin had known the boy for no more than three months before he had taken him into the woods where they often frequented to play. Being none the wiser he had shown the boy various spells waiting for the boy to say it was amazing, but what he hadn’t taken into account was that the boy’s parents were devout Catholics. When he had turned to look at his friend after making new trees appear around them and made animals manifest out of thin air, he turned around and saw the boy’s eyes filled with fear and before Jongin could say anything he had run away from him. Jomgin ran after the boy and used a spell on him to erase his memories of what Jongin had shown him in those woods. Jongin would continue to be friends with him, but never fully trusting him ever again.

Jongin would continue to keep all the friends he made, along the way, in the dark none the wiser about Jongin’s true powers and Jongin liked it that way as no one feared him and they saw him as Jongin the person and not Jongin the witch.

Some weeks after Jongin had revealed that he was a witch to Sehun the older had moved into the younger’s home it had seemed like the most natural transition to them. Nothing had changed between Sehun didn't demand anything from him, besides when they went on their journeys, but the occasional flower to put on display around the house.

Jongin loved being able to wake up to the younger ones face everyday as he was the man he had fallen in love with. He loved watching Sehun sleep he looked so peaceful in the morning before waking up. The younger would get so wrapped up in his dreams that his brows would furrow and his lips would form a pout. As the older continued to observe how cute Sehun was the younger began to stir awake feeling around with his hand Sehun caught onto Jongin and burrowed his face into the older’s chest, “Good morning.” The younger murmured in his morning voice. Jongin kissed the top of Sehun’s head and responded, “Are you ready to wake up sleepyhead?” The younger just buried his face deeper into the older’s chest and shook his head in protest.

“What if I promise you a good time in the shower.” Jongin bargained. Sehun immediately shot up at the prospect of a good time in the shower as they hadn’t been able to have any that week.

Sehun stood up next to the bed and stretched out he gave Jongin a brief kiss on the cheek before leaving for the bathroom to prepare the older just sat back and relaxed while he waited for the younger to call him into the bathroom. 

After 10 minutes of waiting outside Sehun called out from the bathroom, “I’m ready you can come in now.” When Jongin entered the bathroom he was presented with Sehun waiting for him on top of the sink counter naked and with his legs spread wide open in as to invite him in. As soon as he saw that he took no time in removing his shorts and boxers in one fell swoop and dropping them onto the floor before walking over towards Sehun. 

As he took his position in between the younger’s legs they wrapped around his torso like a vice while Sehun’s arms went to wrap around his neck he started kissing down Sehun’s neck immediately and the younger’s head moved to the side to give him more access to it as he slowly made his way down the column of Sehun’s neck the whimpers and gasps coming out of the younger were getting more insistent by the second. When he finally reached Sehun’s pink and hard nubs they were begging for his attention he took one nub into his mouth and started rolling it with his tongue and tenderly biting and sucking on it as he did so the younger let out a deep moan and dug his nails into his scalp because of the pleasure. Sehun kept on pushing his chest into the older’s mouth as if asking for more and his moans and whimpers kept on getting higher in pitch in desperation for more. He could feel the younger’s dick leaking precum against him even with the limited friction. He moved on and took the neglected nub into his mouth while he rolled the other nub in between his forefinger and thumb he kept at this for a few minutes before trailing soft kisses down Sehun’s torso until he reached the younger’s naval where he let his tongue dip inside and made the younger shiver in anticipation. 

As he grabbed Sehun’s dick the younger’s legs spread open as far as they could Sehun was whimpering and trying to rut against his hand to take the edge off. He took the younger’s tip into his mouth which elicited a series of moans from Sehun before quickly removing it he then gave the head a few kitty licks as to only clean up the precum that had leaked out. He stood up to his full height and made Sehun lay back on the counter with his legs propped up as he slathered his fingers and Sehun’s rim with liberal amounts of lube. He leaned forward and gave Sehun an opened mouth kiss as he eased in the first finger into the younger’s hole. Sehun was already stretched out but he liked how it felt to stretch out the younger and edge him before giving him his cock. It wasn’t hard to find Sehun’s prostate and when he found it he relentless kept on hitting it as he kept on adding fingers until Sehun had started crying and begging him to get inside him before he came. He decided to actually listen and slathered lube on his cock he put the younger’s legs over his shoulders before placing his cock right at Sehun’s entrance he teased the younger by only putting in the tip of his cock inside him. Sehun didn’t mind at first as he kept on moaning but his moans slowly turned into whines to fuck him he compelled and plunged his cock into Sehun in one go which made him scream so loud that he was sure the neighbors could hear. He kept thrusting his cock into Sehun setting a relentless pace with the younger trying to meet every thrust until he grew exhausted and could only run his nails along Jongin’s back leaving trails of scars of how much he was enjoying it. He could feel the first signs that the younger was about to come the walls surrounding his cock we’re starting to tighten and Sehun’s moans were growing increasingly louder this gave Jongin the initiative to speed up his thrusts as Sehun’s climax overtook him Jongin kept on thrusting into until a few thrusts later he was cumming inside of Sehun’s walls filling them up with his cum. He let himself drop to his elbows and rested his head on Sehun’s chest, before he took the younger into his arms and brought him to the shower. 

He cleaned Sehun up and they made their way downstairs to eat some food before going on a walk.

When Jongin had first started the relationship he expected nothing sexual to come out of it, but to be honest, he didn’t know what to expect from the relationship at all. The relationship had started out innocent with hand holding and gentle kisses, but Jongin and Sehun both were no saints. 

In his late teens Jongin had been very promiscuous, as he had learned through the act of sex that large amounts of energy that could fuel and magnify his magic tenfold were present in those sexual acts. Sex wasn’t the most important thing to him in relationship it was just a bonus. Sehun and Jongin’s relationship wasn’t lacking in the sex department. They had as much sex as they could have with there busy schedules. 

Jongin and Sehun were each wrapped up in reading their own individual books they were sat in the reading nook together with the afternoon sun coming through the window lighting them up. The older brought his book down and tapped on the page that the younger was currently reading as he did so Sehun looked up from and book and tilted his head to the side as if questions Jongin.

“Do you want to meet my parents?” 

The question made Sehun sit up at full attention, “You mean the gods?” Jongin nodded his head the younger started to bite his lower lip, “Are you sure that’s okay?” Sehun looked up at the older with a hopeful look on his face. 

“It is okay don’t worry about it.” Jongin said as he affectionately kissed Sehun’s forehead. 

“Then yes I want that just take me whenever you want.” Sehun went back to immersing himself in reading his book and everything went to how a normal Sunday afternoon went.

The day had come to Sehun it would be the chance of a lifetime to meet the gods that were elusive to all of humankind, but to Jongin this would be the worst day that he could possibly imagine. 

A few days before arriving at the temple Jongin had laid awake in bed staring at the ceiling trying not to use his magic to look into how the death would go down it would take him no more than a spell for him to see into the future, but he had decided not to suffer twice. 

During their stay at a nearby hotel Jongin had explained to Sehun how the process would go down the younger would have to dress up in a simple white gown and would then have to enter the temple alone, so that the gods could judge at first Sehun had been afraid that the gods would judge him unworthy, but Jongin had kept reassuring him that the gods wouldn’t do that because he was the older’s most precious person. 

They had arrived before sunset as was the designated sacrificial time required by the gods.

Jongin led Sehun up the temple steps in the sacrificial white gown with Jongin having a similar gown on to give Sehun the illusion that this was normal temple protocol. 

He would be Sehun’s executioner today he would be leading him to his death, while gaining his powers for a lifetime and more in exchange for it. 

As they stood in front of the temple doors they slide open slowly and before Sehun slipped inside the temple never to leave again Jongin grabbed him by the waist and gently covered the younger’s mouth with his own and slipped his tongue through Sehun’s parted lips memorizing the inside of his mouth and how his lips felt on Jongin’s after they parted Sehun was deeply out of breath he gave the older another quick peck touched his lips and slipped inside the temple doors. As the doors closed Sehun looked back one more time at Jongin and gave him a short wave.

Jongin stood there silently a few moments ago he had been with someone the person he loved, but now he was alone again. He knew this moment would eventually come, but he didn’t know how to feel he just stood there stoically  
neither crying or smiling. Jongin felt an ache in his chest as time started to slowly passing him by as if he was missing something vital to his existence. Without even noticing he felt tears slipping down his face as they fell down his face he realised what he had done he had betrayed the one person he had learned to love. As he came to this realization he ran up to the temple doors and pounded on them the tears started streaming down his face. He knew nothing would come from the pounding and he knew if he used his magic it would do nothing to open them if the gods so much as decided the doors wouldn’t open to anyone. He slid down to the ground in tears rain started to pour down from the sky his mood reflecting on the weather. He tried again and again to open the doors with all the available spells and with what he could do with his hands but they just wouldn’t budge. He leaned his back against the temple doors and waited for his agony to end he wanted to end his life, but he’d come too far to do that he’s even sacrificed an innocent life for magic. He was grateful that the gods had spared him the pain of watching Sehun die he wouldn’t have to live with that repeating in his head. The doors eventually opened behind him the gods were telling him to come in. The table in the middle of the first room in the temple had the white gown the younger was wearing it was the last thing that Sehun had touched it would be Jongin’s memento of him along with all the memories they made together. The older walked towards it and as he touched it and put it to his face he could smell a distinct Sehun smell he started to sob. Jongin would be sobbing for the younger for the rest of his life he would miss him.

Jongin loved the gods he couldn’t deny that fact they had raised him and taught him all about the world he was born into. They had nurtured him as parents would and taken the time to teach him all the spells available to witches it had been like a school for one. They had made him love who he was and the magic he was born with. They had given him everything he needed in life never having to deal with having nothing or wanting anything. He loved them, but he would never forgive them for what they had made him do to his beautiful Sehun. They would no longer remain his gods, as they were false gods trying to preach a fake truth.


End file.
